Through My Eyes
by Elena Parker
Summary: "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong." Whoever thought that sending THE Sasuke Uchiha back in time to fix the future was a good idea needed to get their brain checked. Unfortunately, desperate time calls for desperate measures. Grey!Sasuke, fem!Sasuke, Slow-burn KakaSasu


**A/n:** Hello everyone! I have been kidnapped by these crazies known as 'plot-bunnies' who refuse to leave me alone until I write this story AND publish it too.

So….. we all have read different takes on Time Travel Stories of Naruto, some in which either one or two characters travel back in time, or the whole Team Seven or odd bunch of people time travel. But I have yet to stumble on a story in which only Sasuke travels back in time. Since FFN Net is a vast community, I'd like to believe that someone has already done this earlier. But even so, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, so here it is. My own take on- Sasuke Time Travel story. Hope you like it!

 **SUMMARY-** "Anything that can go wrong will go wrong." Whoever thought that sending THE Sasuke Uchiha back in time to fix the future was a good idea needed to get their brain checked. Unfortunately, desperate time calls for desperate measures. Grey **!Sasuke, fem!Sasuke**

 **RATE- T**

 **PAIRINGS-** Slowburn- KakaSasu, past!NaruSasu

 **DISCLAIMER-** I don't owe Naruto or any of its characters. This story is inspired by many of the time travel stories on FFN net.

 **WARNING-** spellings and grammatical error, fem!Sasuke, Grey!Sasuke, Contains some dark themes, Character Deaths. **(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

 **P.S.** Feel free to follow, favorite, or Review and even PM me any questions you have regarding the story. To anyone who'd like to review, I'd like to say that I indeed would be very happy if you complement the story (Hah! I wish!) and I assure you I can take Criticism very well, but I certainly will NOT tolerate any Flames. (Because dude, every writer thinks that they are inadequate before writing any story. You do NOT help by telling them that their story sucks, or something equally rude. There's one thing being honest, being rude is something entirely different and WRONG.) If you still want to send me rude comments, then be warned that I will NOT tolerate any kind of shit you send me, and will most likely lose my temper, since I don't usually have that much patience to begin win. I can take criticism fairly well, but NOT rudeness and shit-headed attitude.

* * *

 ** _"You don't have to die for the people you love. You need to live for them too."_**

* * *

"Why him?" Kiba's face was contorted in a scowl as he glared at Sasuke and pointed at him rudely. "Of all the people among us, why does it have to be _him_?" Well, Sasuke himself wasn't too thrilled with this plan, but they don't see _him_ complaining now, do they? _Tch,_ the dog boy is getting even more annoying ever since his dog was killed during a battle.

"You know why, Kiba-kun." Shikamaru said without looking up from the scroll he had been pondering on for hours now. The war hadn't let anyone unscathed. The once lazy genius -Sasuke distantly remembered- had grown up to be a ruthless strategist who had taken his Father's place after the Headquarters had been destroyed during the early stages of war. He now walked with a hunched back, as if he was weighed down by the guilt of sending so many people to their deaths. The dark bags under his eyes were now more prominent than ever, and the hollow look in his dark eyes said so much more than what the Nara Genius would ever say. He looked like he would topple over any minute. He really should take some rest, but it wasn't Sasuke's place to say anything. He himself can't get some sleep; the _damn_ nightmares always plagued him whenever he calmed even slightly to get some rest. He didn't mind, though, coz as long as he remembered he has to deal with nightmares ever since Itachi had massacred his clan. _Man that seems a lifetime ago._ Has it really only been fifteen years since the Uchiha Masaccre? That seems like a lifetime ago now. So many things have happened ever since then that he can't even remember why he had been so angry at Itachi for killing his Clan. It seems so trivial now, compared to what he has gone through now.

"Remind me again, then." Kiba said in a seething voice, his glare on him increased tenfold. _If only looks could kill…._

Shikamaru sighed, and lifted his eyes up from that blasted scroll, for the first time in hours, "Because we need a Rinnegan to make this work." He said curtly, "-and unless you somehow acquire a Rinnegan yourself, don't ask stupid questions that you already know the answers of."

Kiba's turned his glare towards Shikamaru, and for that Sasuke was glad. It was unnerving to have someone glare at you for hours. "How can you trust _him_ with this?" He seethed.

Okay, the dog boy should _really_ stop talking about him in third person as if he wasn't present here at all, or else Sasuke would crush him with his Susanoo in his irritation.

Shikamaru turned abruptly towards the Inuzuka boy, startling him, and said sharply, "I don't trust him, and I never will, but I don't have any choice here." He closed his eyes and a pained expression crossed his features, making Kiba take a sharp intake of breath, and even startling Sasuke. Shikamaru, who had been a pillar of unwavering strength in these later gruesome years of War, looked so _vulnerable_ , that it reminded him that _even for all his conviction and genius, Shikamaru was still a human._ He was affected by war as much as Kiba and Sasuke had been. "Do you think I would want to ask him to do this? If I could, I myself would have done this. Heck, even Sakura-chan would be better for this than _him_."

 _Thank you for your vote of confidence._ Sasuke thought dryly as he impassively watched the two of them have a _heart-to-heart_ conversation with him present as a third wheel.

Shikamaru scratched his cheek and said "Look, if there's any chance to make this work, it is with his help." He then sighed when he saw the depressed look on Kiba's face and said "There's no sense in complaining now, anyways. The seals are almost complete." He said as he gestured to the scroll he had been working on for years. "Tonight, we will activate the seals, and with the Rinnegan's power, we'll be able to send Sasuke-san back in time." He then glanced at Sasuke and said in a stern tone. "Rest up while you still can. You need to recuperate your chakra to the fullest if we want any chance to make this work." Saying this, he got back to the scroll, and Kiba took that as a dismissive gesture as he sulked in a corner.

And Sasuke? Well, he was all too happy lying down in an isolated corner of the base camp, recuperating his chakra for what is to come.

* * *

 _"Amaterasu!"_

The world exploded in a whirl of intense black fire which spread across the battlefield. The Black fire of Amaterasu could burn through anything, but somehow, the enemy was unaffected by it. Instead, she just absorbed it.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he glared at the Rabbit Goddess with his mismatched eyes. _Damn Kaguya and her visual prowess!_ He has to get her away from this camp before it's too late! He didn't want the remaining survivors of the War to be _annihilated_ by her.

It has been Seven Years since the Five Kages formed an alliance to fight the War against Madara Uchiha. Sure, Madara is no more now, but _Kaguya_ is. She already annihilated most of the Shinobi in the Battlefield, and the handful that remained were forced to retreat. Most of the shinobi Base camps have already been destroyed by Kaguya and her army of White Zetsus, only this camp remained, and he'll be damned if he let her destroy this one too.

 _(He had to protect them, he had to, or else, how would he face Naruto in his after-life? The blonde menace made him promise to protect his comrades…)_

Kaguya sent wooden senbons towards him, most of which he dodged. He jumped as a large chakra infused Earth spike rose u to stab him through the heart, but he quickly countered it with his _Chidori._ Too distracted with the Earth spikes, he didn't notice when some chakra needles struck into his tenketsu points. He cried out in pain and staggered.

 _Damn it! Her Byakugan is such a nuisance!_

The Rabbit Goddess levitated towards him, stretching her hand forward. He tried his best to move, but her foreign chakra that had been infused in the senbons paralyzed his body, making it impossible for him to move. _Amaterasu_ won't work, and she'll absorb even _Susanoo_ , just like she had absorbed Amaterasu earlier. He has to get away from her. He can't let the same thing happen to him that had happened with Naruto.

He watched with wide, mismatched eyes as she was inches away from him. She was just about to touch him when…..

 _"SHANNARO!"_

A chakra infused punch made Kaguya fly away from him and crash through debris. Sakura immediately appeared before him, her hands glowing green with healing Chakra as she removed the foreign chakra from his body and hence, made him able to move.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" She asked impatiently. "You were supposed to be with Shikamaru-kun and others!" _Look who's talking_. She, along with Tenten, Konohamaru and others had been at the civilian base camp, providing medical assistance to the remaining survivors.

"She attacked the camp out of nowhere. I wasn't about to let all the others die in vain." He said stubbornly, not looking into her green eyes, which clearly shone with disapproval.

Kaguya snarled at Sakura, angry at her interference, and held out her hands. Immediately, sharp vines erupted from the ground, and made it's way towards them at incredible speed such that they couldn't even move out of the way before it struck them.

 _"Gale Style- Laser Circus!"_

A beam of lightning struck the vines, blinding them. The vines were obliterated, and soon four shinobi moved towards Kaguya. He blinked as he recognized the four of them. They had been chosen as the new Leaders of the Shinobi Alliance after the former Kages had been killed by Kaguya.

"Shikamaru-kun wants you and Sasuke-san back at designated place." Temari called out to Sakura as she hit Kaguya with a wind Jutsu.

"Go!" Kurotsuchi, the black haired Iwa Nin said as she did hand signs and spat out Lava at the Rabbit Goddess, who dodged her attack.

"We'll buy you some time, Sakura-san!" the blue haired teen, Chojuro said as he slashed through with his sword.

The white haired Kumo Nin, Darui, the one who had used the lightening Jutsu to stop the vines, passed by them with a nod.

"Thank you so much, everyone." Sakura said gratefully with tears in her eyes. _This is it._ This was their last stand. They knew they stood no chance against Kaguya. _Heck,_ even Sasuke knew that he stood no chance against the Rabbit Goddess. But if Naruto had still been alive…. _Well…._ Things would have been different. _But he isn't_. And that's why they were doing all this.

This isn't about peace or even their future. It is about the blonde boy who made this Shinobi Alliance possible, and brought everyone together with his heart warming words and stupid grins. Even if Sasuke somehow managed to defeat Kaguya, no one would truly be happy. They have lost so much that even thinking about creating a Utopia over the bodies of their fallen comrades was _unacceptable_. Their future was bleak and didn't look good, that's why they had decided to change the past.

The plan was simple- " _Save Naruto, Save the world."_ Because if there's anyone who can change the world for the better, it's _Naruto._

"We need to go." Sakura said as she grabbed him by the shoulder, and started sprinting away from the battle that was going on between the four new Kages and Kaguya. But Sasuke doubted they'll last long enough. No one can fight _one-on-one_ with Kaguya and win. If she was that easy to defeat, this stupid war wouldn't have been dragged this longer now.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts as he was jerked forwards by Sakura who grabbed his collar and pushed him forwards. He scowled at her, which she ignored with practiced ease. Who does she think she is? He can walk on his own two legs, _thank you very much._ She doesn't need to manhandle her with her monstrous strength!

"Sakura." He said impassively, though after being in his company for years now she can definitely pick up the irritation that was masked in his tone. "I can walk on my own."

"Then do so." She said in a commanding tone, her tired- _but alert_ \- green eyes darted around, ready to take down any Zetsu clones if they attack them out of nowhere. "And be fast. We don't have much time."

"Of course, _Hokage-sama._ " He quipped dryly, to which she glared at him.

"Don't make me hit you, Sasuke-kun!" She said in a warning tone, and then looked forward and sped up in her sprinting. He had to infuse more chakra in his legs to keep up with her.

It was strange how much Time changes a person. Sakura, who had once been an annoying fangirl of his, has turned out in quite a formidable Kunoichi. She had been one of the key players in this war. It is only because of her that the Shinobi Alliance lasted this long. Naruto's death had been a huge blow to the Shinobi Alliance, and soon after that the Five Kages were annihilated by Kaguya. When everyone was scrambling to pick themselves up, it has been then that Sakura shone as a beacon of Hope. He had always known that Sakura was smart, but with the way she had handled the Alliance and rekindled their hopes and will, he had been impressed. True that she, like him, grieved for Naruto, but instead of drowning in her sorrows she picked herself up stood like a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree against strong Winds. It's no wonder that she was chosen as the new Hokage, since even Kakashi had died soon after Naruto. Things just went downhill for them, but she never lost hope. Eve when everyone treated Sasuke with scorn, she was the one who stood by his side. She still loved him even now, but her love for him had changed. Instead, she now loved him like her own brother. Both of them had formed a bond that went way deep. They were a _family_ now. But even then, there was still a hole in their hearts. _A hole that was caused by Naruto's death._ Their family can never be complete without Naruto, and Sakura craved for the blonde's warmth, and even Sasuke missed his stupid grins. Sasuke had long since lost hope that they'll ever be together again, but she never did.

She was the one who came up with the idea of Time Travel.

At first, everyone was skeptical. Because Time Travel- _honestly?_ That kind of thing is stuff of stories and legends. It isn't real. But the pink haired girl managed to make it possible. She studied Hirashin, the Fourth Hokage's jutsu – _Honestly, it wasn't that hard. She just reanimated him with the Edo tensei Jutsu and demanded the Fourth to teach her Hirashin._ And then she tweaked the seals a bit and jumped back fifteen minutes back in time- or so she claims. No one believed her at first, but then she made everyone evacuate the camp, stating that there's danger, and fifteen minutes later their previous camp had been ambushed by Zetsu clones. Thankfully, everyone had been evacuated earlier, or things would've turned out pretty bad for them.

That was when everyone realized that Sakura indeed had travelled back in time. If not, then how could she have known about the ambush? And then, she, along with Shikamaru started tweaking with the seals. The seals worked, but it only sent them back in time for maximum half an hour. It frustrated them to no end that it didn't work like they had wanted it to.

After failing spectacularly multiple times, in her frustration, Sakura reanimated Orochimaru – _because if there's anyone who can crack this problem, it's the damn psychopath genius_ \- and commanded him to help them with their research. He cracked this problem in no time. Apparently, the seal requires humongous amounts of chakra to make it work, as well as an essence of chakra of the Six Paths. And that's where the Rinnegan comes. When the seal is activated, huge amounts of chakra have to be fed, and the Rinnegan has to be sacrificed. Only then will the seal work.

Sasuke was willing to sacrifice his left Rinnegan eye, if it meant that he could send someone – _preferably Sakura_ \- back in past to save the future. However, there had been one catch- only the wielder of the Rinnegan can travel back in the past.

So here it is. Even though no one wanted _Sasuke_ to be the one to time travel, they had to suck it up and deal with it coz there's no other way. It's not like Sasuke himself wanted this anyways. He himself hated the fact that he has to be the one to time travel, but what can he do. _Desperate time calls for desperate measures._

Sasuke was once again jerked out of his musings with a tap on his shoulders. He looked down at Sakura, who was five inches shorter than him. Sakura looked up at him and said "We're here."

And indeed, they had reached their destination. He pursued his lips as he glanced around the barren lands where once stood huge statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha along with the majestic waterfall where once Sasuke and Naruto had battled when they had been Gennin. It was the Valley at the End.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Sakura said with a sad smile as she glanced around at the barren lands.

"It sure does." He mused as he clenched his fist. This place reminded him of one of the many mistakes he had committed in his lifetime. Would things have been better if he had stayed in Konoha, instead of leaving for the Sound Village? _Maybe, just_ _maybe….._

A light tap on his shoulder made him snap out of his thoughts. Sakura looked up at him with a sad smile, as if she knew what he had been thinking. She said "You think too much, Sasuke-kun."

He opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by a shout-

"Sakura-chan! You made it!"

He glanced around and saw some familiar faces. Tenten, who had called them, was now running towards them along with Konohamaru. Kiba and Choji and Shino were helping Shikamaru with… _whatever he was doing with that scroll._

Sakura nodded at them to acknowledge their presence, and then started walking towards the group. She ushered him to move closer, to which he rolled his eyes.

"We need to hurry up." Sakura said as Shikamaru stood up and handed her the scroll. "Others are buying us some time, but we don't know how long they can hold her off."

"In that case," Shikamaru said "We need to start right now." At Sakura's nod, he turned towards Tenten, Konohamaru, Kiba, and Shino and ordered "Form a Four Flames Barrier around us," he then turned towards Choji and said "Choji-kun, you will guard us."

"Hai!" the five of them said as they jumped backwards. Choji stood on alert outside the parameter of the Barrier, while Tenten, Konohamaru, Kiba and Shino stood around them and did hand-signs and said in unison-

 _"Ninja Art! Four Flames Barrier formation!"_

A purple, rectangular barrier shot around them, trapping the three of them inside. The Purple Barrier is quite a strong Barrier Jutsu, which can only be performed by elite Jonins. There are very few things than can shatter this barrier. But he doesn't believe that this Barrier would be enough to hold off Kaguya.

He voiced out his opinions. "Impressive, though it won't be able to hold back Kaguya."

"Well, in that case, we need to hurry up, ne?" Sakura said with a small smile as she tilted her head. "Come on," She said as she ushered him to take off his shirt, and then made him sit down on his knees. "We need to get started." She then whipped out an inkpot and a brush from a scroll, and sat down before him as she painstakingly carved out the runes of the seal that she and Shikamaru has worked on for years now.

"Alright," Shikamaru said as he cleared his throat, making him look up at him. "Let's go through the facts one last time."

Sasuke gave him an irritated look. _He was treating him like a child again._ He hated being treated like a five-year old. "I already know them." He said coolly as he eyed the Nara genius, who just cocked his head to the side and said in that annoying baritone voice of his-

"Then it won't hurt you to listen one more time." He retorted. Sakura chuckled weakly at his comment, and Sasuke glared half-heartedly down at her.

He then cleared his throat, making Sasuke look up at him agian, and then he said "Okay, so _theoretically_ , this seal will take you back into the past, preferably, around the time of Kyuubi attack or even before that time. With the help of the Six Paths chakra from the Rinnegan, the seal will be able to find you a body that will be compatible with your soul. Remember that it may, or may not be an Uchiha body, so no need to freak out or go on a crazy killing spree, alright?" He jabbed at him.

"I know that! I'm not that dumb!" Sasuke snapped at him, his patience clearly thinning at the Nara's comments. Sakura gave him a warning glance, which he ignored.

Shikamaru shrugged and continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted at all "But, we both know that in Fuinjutsu, theoretical calculations aren't usually correct." He then sighed and said "You may end up in a wrong time, or in a wrong body. You need to adapt quickly to whatever circumstances you may end up with." He gave him a sharp look, to which he nodded.

"Another thing," Shikamaru reminded him "the seal is not foolproof- meaning, you might end up floating between various space-time planes; you might end up creating a paradox, or worse, you might end up wiping your own past self's existence. That means there will be no Sasuke Uchiha in that timeline. Your past self's existence will be overwritten by yours." He then gave him a scrutinizing look and said "Are you still sure that you want to go through with this?"

 _No._ He wanted to say. _He wasn't_. He didn't want to be the one to time travel, but he didn't exactly have any choice. He was even willing to donate his Rinnegan – _Uchiha Pride be damned_ \- but the Rinnegan was attached with the Six paths Powers of _Shadow Style_ that the Sage of Six Paths had given to him, and hence, it won't activate to any other user except him. So now, he was stuck being the only one who make this plan work.

Before he could even reply, screams rang around the clearing, sending shivers down their spine. They snapped their head towards the direction where the screams were coming from, and gaped in horror as Kaguya impaled Choji's body with ten-tails chakra's branches. Choji's body decayed, and then disintegrated into dust, leaving nothing behind.

Shikamaru's face contorted with rage as Kaguya's luscious lips formed in a smirk. Shikamaru had already lost every single one of his precious people, and now as he watched the last of his precious people be disintegrated into dust, he felt an overwhelming rage overcome him.

"I'll buy you some time, Sakura." He said in a cool tone, though Sasuke knew he was anything but calm at that moment.

Sakura hurriedly finished writing the runes over his stomach, and then without any warning, she slammed her chakra laced fingers onto his stomach, making him gasp at the sheer force of her hit.

The seal began to glow a rich golden color as it was activated, and an unbearable pain shot through Sasuke's body. It was as if his bones were breaking, and _re_ -breaking, and his flesh was _melting_ into liquid. His blood _boiled_ , and there was a _pounding_ in his head that didn't seem to cease. And his eyes, _oh his eyes,_ they burned as if they were on fire. He couldn't take in the agonizing pain and screamed in agony.

 ** _BOOM!_**

At the very moment, the Purple Barrier shattered, and with a crazed look in her eyes, Kaguya shot towards Sakura and Sasuke. However, before she could reach them, she was intercepted by Shikamaru, who stopped her with his _Shadow Paralyses Jutsu._ Then Tenten, Konohamaru, Kiba and Shino attacked her, but she was too powerful for them. She broke through their attacks and sent them slammed her chakra infused rods into them, disintegrating them into dust.

His chakra levels dropped immediately. _He didn't have enough chakra to sustain the seal,_ he belatedly realized. He has already exerted his chakra when he had fought Kaguya earlier that day. Without enough chakra, this seal was going to fail, and he won't be able to do anything. This was going to be one of the many things he couldn't do right. _Just another failure in his achievements of a lifetime._

Suddenly, he felt warm chakra entering him, easing his pain, reducing it to a numbing ache. He forced his eyes open, and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the black lines around Sakura's body, that extended to his own with the point of contact where Sakura was touching his shoulders. Sakura had activated her _Hundred Healing Marks Seal_ that she has been saving for a crucial moment. It had taken her a lifetime to gather that much chakra to store in the seal, and now she was using it all on him.

"Why….?" He choked out, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why would you do this for me, Sakura?"

She smiled at him that warm smile that she rarely does now- _the kind of smile that always lighted up their spirits, no matter what the situation is._ She tilted her head and said "Because I know you will save _him_ , Sasuke-kun." Her green eyes bore into his and she whispered, "You _promised_ , after all."

"I-"

Before he could say anything, Sakura gasped and coughed up blood. He watched in horror as a hand shot through her chest, and clutched her heart in between her fingers.

"Sa…..su..ke…..-kun?" Sakura uttered in a broken voice as her eyes lost the warmth in them. With one last breath, she pushed all of her chakra into his seal, and then her eyes rolled back to her head when the hand grabbing the heart crushed it beneath their fingers. The blood splattered over his face, as he watched with unblinking eyes as the black marks of the _Hundred healing Seal_ retreated, and soon Sakura fell on the ground, her lifeless eyes staring into oblivion.

His sharingan eyes glanced up at Kaguya, who smirked at him. In her hand was Sakura's crushed heart. She had a deranged look in her Byakugan eyes as she said "Finally, all the chakra will be unified in me." She laughed, and her crazy cackles rang throughout the barren lands.

 _She killed you….._

He glanced up at her with impassive, cold eyes that were filled with hatred for this creature that claims to be a Goddess. His left Rinnegan eye glowed along with the seal on his stomach, and whispered- _"Sixteen trigrams Seal- Reverse! Activate!"_

 _How dare she…_

Kaguya's Byakugan eyes widened and she screeched in anger when she realised what was really going on. Sasuke felt a huge pressure in his lungs, and then felt as if he was moving backwards at a neck- _shattering_ speed. He watched from afar, distantly as Kaguya slammed her chakra rods into his chest, straight through his heart. _But the damage was already done._ Sasuke was already moving through the space-time plane between dimensions. Kaguya could feel that too as she screamed in anger as her world collapsed into nothingness. Sasuke closed his eyes as he floated through space and time, his thoughts a whirlwind. And then, as if someone had applied brakes, he simply paused moving, and then Sasuke's soul was thrust back in another time and another body.

 _Sakura….. Naruto…._

And then he opened his eyes once again in another body, and they showed a red and black Pinwheel pattern of the _Mangekyo_ Sharingan.

 _I swear I will save you this time….._


End file.
